Children of Prophecy
by farticus3000
Summary: What if the Leaf village was defeated by the sound/sand The story of why it was how it was and gaining its freedom and overcoming the challenges of that new freedom.


Welcome to

The Children of Prophecy

A Naruto Fanfic

Author's Notes: First, this takes place right after the fight with Zabuza and Haku and Kyubbi are both girls and Kyu is on good terms with Naruto and has let him have some of her power.

_'I know this is wrong but please let it work,' _Naruto thought "Kakashi-sensei I know they where our enemies but I just think it is right that they get a proper burial and I want to be the one to do it."

'What could hurt it looks like he is already healed and maybe be he is just that kind of person the values all life.' Kakashi thought.

"Why should we bury our enemies we should just let them rot they deserve what they got." said Sakura.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto, "they were people too even if they were misguided they helped us in the end so if you can't respect that then you should just shut up and leave me alone because that isn't the type of person I want around me."

The look on Sakura's face was one of shock, anger, and then hurt.

The other two members of team 7 were having similar thoughts about the situation. 'What Naruto never talked to like that Sakura he was practically her doormat that kissed the ground she walked on!' Kakashi thought while 'Looks like the dope is finally growing a backbone and getting over that screaming banshee.' Was Sasuke's.

.

Before she could respond, Naruto yelled, "I'm going to do it now meet you back at the house." , and took off toward the bridge.

"What does she know she doesn't think of anyone but herself." Naruto said to himself.

" _Now kit we can't expect everyone to act as nice as you especially going as far as to do this." _Said a voice from nowhere.

" I know Kyu but it's just that … never mind are you ready to go?" asked Naruto

"_Yes, O impatient one." _said Kyu.

"Good lets get to it already!" shouted Naruto.

He created ten clones . "Number 1 start digging the holes, 2 through 4 your with me, the rest of you start training but make sure no one sees you and Number 1 now go!" Yelled Naruto as the instructed clone move out. "Now those of you left patrol the area and set off a smoke bomb if you see some one coming now move out!" and the rest of the clones disappeared.

Naruto jumped over the side of the bridge.

'1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13.. now!' Naruto thought as he gripped onto a pipe and swing into a clearing.

He discovered this place during the fight with Gato's men when he was knocked off the bridge. It was convenient because you can't be seen but can see up on the bridge and around it with a hidden ladder for easy access to get out.

Lying in the clearing, you where the bodies of Haku and Zabuza but with all wounds stitched up despite them being dead. Naruto summons four more clones and hands them each a seal.

"Anyway it's now or never to start Kyu give me every thing you got." Naruto said.

All of a sudden, the temperature dropped and the rose while red chakra swirled around Naruto.

"Okay guys now!" yells Naruto as the clones put chakra into the seals redirecting the chakra into the bodies of Haku and Zabuza as they start to jerk about violently.

"Just-need-to-hold-it-longer-to-work." Naruto strained to tell the clones.

Finally, the red chakra started to be absorbed into the bodies of Haku and Zabuza and they stopped shaking.

"What where am I," asked Haku getting up. "I remember is taking a for Zabuza wait where is he?" She jumped up only to hit her head and fall down again.

"Calm down and rest!" scolded Naruto.

"Is hell already this much noise?" Zabuza mumbled.

"Zabuza-sama you're alright that's wonderful!" Haku exclaimed

"Impossible Haku you were dead I died killing Gato and his men." Zabuza said.

Annoyed at being ignored Naruto decides to interrupt by cough between them.

"Yes you were both dead now get over it. I brought you back to work for me after seeing your loyalty to each other. So, now if you think about it you will have notice you know a lot more Justus and now have triple your previous chakra reserves and I was the one that brought you back you must know hide because someone is coming and to the world you both are still dead." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Naruto climbed up the ladder and looked around when he saw no one he went to go find the rest of his clones and started running toward the forest where he "learned" tree climbing.

"Interesting Lord Orochimaru will be interested in this." A male Ninja said disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who is the Ninja? What will happen to Zabuza and Haku? Will I stop asking question you have no idea what will happen?

I'm sorry my other story is on hold for no longer then the end of July.


End file.
